Lost Memories
by MiaHarpy
Summary: A My Digital Adventure Prologue! Find out what happens to little Takuya when he goes to the Digital World when there are battles between Digimon and Humans! No pairings. Based before the story My Digital Adventure by MiaHarpy.


Miaharpy: Hello, I decided to make this short story just for those who doesn't understand much of 'My Digital Adventure'.

Takuya: But you still need to work on that story.

Miaharpy: I am! Okay?! Now... For those who hasn't read my fanfic story, you guys will have a better understanding on what's going on. I know I didn't update my story for a long while but I'm making a big come back. I can't wait till school is all over for me!

Takuya: ... Snore

Miaharpy: Sweatdrops O-kay... I guess we might as well start! This story is based in the past so...

The same clock from episode one of Frontier starts to go backward so fast that it looks like it's going to break to a million pieces

Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Mom... Why can't I play soccer?!," a little boy asked while nearly off his seat, looking out the window of the car. The boy was mainly trying to see older kids playing soccer in the park. The little boy was around the age of five with short brown hair with matching eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with Capris pants along with red shoes and goggles hanging on his neck like a necklace. No one really understands why he wore goggles, all that matters to the little boy was that he likes them. 

"Takuya, please sit down like your suppose to. Don't give Shinya a bad example," Takuya's mom said as she looked at him with the rear view mirror. Takuya gotten his looks from his mom, Yuriko, she was wearing a blue shirt along with a white skirt and small blue dress shoes. She was currently driving to home with her kids. Appearantly, Takuya's dad, Hiroaki, was working at a company so he would mostly be at work.

Takuya pouted as he fully sat on his seat and looked next to him to see the two year old Shinya in a child car seat, playing with a toy. Shinya had only little hair and was wearing a small yellow shirt and white shorts that matches his shoes.

"I bet you would let Shinya play soccer," Takuya muttered as he rocked his feet back and forth, not able to touch the ground.

Yuriko sighed, " you and your brother are to young to play soccer, you can easily get hurt."

Takuya continued to mutter, "why do mommies always worry to much?"

"Because us 'mommies' don't want anything to happen to our children," Yuriko said as she continued to drive the car.

Takuya just looked out the window to watch the clouds go passing by. Soon he saw something black just appear and some sort of bird flew out of it. Takuya got up again to try to look at it closer but it was hard for him to make out because of the clouds and it was very far away.

"What is that?," he murmured to himself very quietly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it again. It was certainly real, but then it flew off behind a cloud. Takuya kept starring and blinking in confusion.

"Takuya, what did I just say?," Yuriko asked as Takuya sat down properly again, "good. Don't worry, Takuya, we are almost home."

Takuya just glanced up to his mom, realizing that she didn't notice that black thing and the weird bird. Then he went back to watching the clouds. Few minutes later, the car stopped and Takuya realized he was home. He took out his seat belt, opened the car door, and got out quickly as he can, closed the door, and looked around at the sky.

"Takuya, come on in," Yuriko said as Takuya glanced at her already inside the house, holding Shinya in her arms.

Takuya decided it was no longer there and ran inside with Yuriko shutting the door behind him. Takuya watched his mom put Shinya down on the couch, "mom, I saw something out there."

"Hm? What did you see?," Yuriko asked as she put down her purse on the table.

"I don't know... It kinda looked like a bird that I never seen before," Takuya said.

"Well, that's interesting. Why don't you go and draw it on paper while I make dinner?," Yuriko asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Um... Okay," Takuya said before he got a pencil and paper from his and Shinya's room and started to draw. He wasn't a good drawer but he likes to try. Soon enough, he started to use his brown and black crayons to color it in. Not for long, Yuriko comes in to look at Takuya's picture.

"Takuya... Are you sure this is what you saw?," Yuriko asked as she starred at his drawing.

"Yeah...," Takuya replied as he glanced up to her.

"I'm sorry, Takuya, but there's no bird that looks like that," Yuriko said as Takuya frowned.

"But I saw it,"

"I'm sorry, Takuya, but there is no bird that looks almost like a dragon," Yuriko said before leaving the room with Takuya sitting there on the floor looking at his picture that is unknown to anyone, that what he drew was a Megadramon.

Far away from Takuya's house and in the skies, the Megadramon flew high above the city. After a second of soaring, gunshots pierced his wings as the virus Digimon yelped in pain. A Japanese fighter plane flew past above the Megadramon as he roared.

"Darkside Attack!," the Megadramon yelled out as missiles shot out of his metal hands. The fighter plane dodged the attack and turned around to shoot multiple bullets. Not a minute long, five more fighter planes appeared out of the clouds and started to shoot at the Megadramon.

"Parry Force!," Megadramon tried to deflected the bullets but only was able to block few as most of the bullets hit him from behind. Not for long, after minutes of the fight, Megadramon cried out in pain before his body disappeared, leaving the egg that disappeared through an instant warp hole that it fell in. The fighter planes took off with damage that were done to them by the Megadramon as they disappeared into the clouds.

It was already dark and Takuya was already dressed for bed. Takuya was in the living room, watching a cartoon while sitting on the ground. But his mind was still thinking about the creature that he saw that day. It seemed that he would never forget what he saw.

"Takuya, it's time for bed," Yuriko said as she entered the living room after putting Shinya in his crib in the bedroom.

"But... Dad's not home yet," Takuya said.

"I know, he called saying that he will be home late,"

"Oh... Okay," Takuya said as he got up,went to his room and climbed into bed. Yuriko came into the room after him, hugged and kissed Takuya good night, and turned off the lights before leaving the room.

Takuya starred at the ceiling in darkness. He couldn't sleep at all, he wasn't tired. He glanced at the bedroom window, looking at the bright stars with dark clouds in the sky. Soon, he heard a door opened and realized that his dad was home.

"Hello honey, how was work today?," Takuya heard his mom said as the sound of the door closed.

"Oh, well, it was like a war out there,"

"That bad, huh?,"

"Yeah, it might even end up worse," the conversation shortly ended as he heard his parent's room closed. After minutes of dead silence, Takuya slowly fallen asleep.

Hours later of sleeping, Takuya woke up needing of using the bathroom as he got up and left his room. Soon after he was done, he walked back into his room. Before he went into bed, he felt like he was being watched from his window. Takuya rubbed his eyes as he walked over to his window. He was still short so he grabbed a chair and pushed to the window to stand on to look out the window.

He didn't see anything as he looked around, but there was something out there. He could feel it throughout his body. Takuya stood there confused while blinking sleepily. Just then, he noticed something move across the street near him. The hairs behind Takuya's neck stood up as he starred out into the dark street. But nothing moved down the street again. Takuya continued to stare out until a shadowy figured appeared in front of the window that made Takuya fall off the chair and landed on his back while bumping his head against the ground.

Takuya sat up and rubbed behind his head as he opened his eyes to look out the window... Nothing. Takuya rubbed his eyes again and glanced at the window, still nothing.

"That's wier-," Takuya was cut off when he got up and turned around to see a human size creature starring down at him. Takuya fell back down again at the sight of him. It was a ghostly like human creature the had a black suit with red and yellow armor. His face was hidden behind a mask with three horns sticking out on top. The blue eyed creature also had very long golden hair that went down his back.

Takuya blinked confusingly and rubbed his eyes, making sure it was real, and sure it was, he was real, "w-who are you?"

"My name's Agunimon, the warrior of flame," Agunimon said as he continued to look down at Takuya, "and your name?"

"I-I'm Takuya Kanbara," Takuya starred up blankly at Agunimon. He was amazed to see such an unbelievable person. He even bet that his parents wouldn't believe him on this.

Agunimon watched Takuya's expressions and smiled, "it looks like you don't know anything about the Digimon or the Digital World."

"Digimon and the Digital World?," Takuya asked confused.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monsters," Agunimon explained.

"Digital Monsters?,"

"It seems like the only way for you to know is to go to the Digital World, would you wish to go there?," Agunimon asked, "but there are dangers over there in the Digital World."

"Um...," Takuya thought for a second before he spoke, "yeah."

Agunimon continued to grin as the same black thing appeared in front of them like the one Takuya saw before, "alright, just follow me." Agunimon went into it and disappeared as Takuya starred at it with disbelief. Takuya quickly glanced at his bedroom door, then to his little sleeping brother. He will be back, he promised, was all that Takuya thought before he went in as well.

Right after Takuya stepped in, he felt this rush through some sort of digital tunnel. Not for long, he got at the end of the tunnel and fell onto the ground. He lifted his head to see what was around. Agunimon was standing next to him and the place where he was at looked like the real world, except for the fact that there was a great big colorful castle in front of them.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya. The castle in front of you is Seraphimon's Castle," Agunimon said as Takuya looked at the castle in awe. While Takuya was still starring at the castle, Agunimon started to walk towards it. When Takuya realized this, he got up and followed Agunimon to the castle. The more Takuya and Agunimon walked towards it, the bigger and the more beautiful it got.

Soon, they got to the entrance as they walked into the already opened castle. Agunimon glanced down at Takuya, "amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah...," Takuya said as he looked at the halls of the big hallway.

"Hello Agu- A human?!," A small white Digimon with a cape asked as he pointed his septer at the small boy with a serious look to his face.

"It's alright Sorcerimon, he's with us," Agunimon said as he placed a hand on Takuya's head and rubs Takuya's hair. Sorcerimon's eyes widened.

"So, he's the one you chosen? How do you know he's the one to help us? He's just a child," Sorcerimon said as he starred at Takuya which Takuya just starred confused right back at Sorcerimon.

"Because I know by heart this is the boy that will help us," Agunimon said as he change his glance to Takuya, "will you, Takuya?"

Takuya glanced over to Agunimon to Sorcerimon. He was just a kid, what can he do? Well, he might as well help anyway he can, Takuya thought as he nodded, "I'll help."

Sorcerimon's eyes lite up, for all he knew, that humans were uncaring creatures and only do what they want to do without helping others. "Well, I'll show you the way to see Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon," Sorcerimon said as he turned around and walk down the hall with Agunimon and Takuya following behind.

When the hallway ended, they found themselves in a large beautiful room. A huge table with seats stood in the middle of the room with three big Digimon sitting at it. One on the very left was a blue, white, and yellow Digimon in armor who had ten yellow wings. The second one in the middle was aqua, white, and yellow Digimon with eight yellow wings and two white wings as her long golden hair almost touches the ground. And the last Digimon on the right was a pink and white Digimon with it's ears and hands almost like wings.

"Takuya, this is Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon," Agunimon said as he pointed left to right. When they heard this, the three looked up to see Agunimon, Sorcerimon, and the little boy known as Takuya. They were amazed to see an actual human boy in front of them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Takuya," Ophanimon simply said.

Seraphimon glanced over to Agunimon, "so, this is the boy you choose." Agunimon nodded as a reply. Seraphimon looked over to see Ophanimon and Cherubimon's expressions, they had surprised looks as himself. He turned his glance back at Agunimon and Takuya, "very well... it's late and it's time to get some rest, we will see you in the morning."

Agunimon nodded again as he looked down at Takuya, "I'll show you to your room."

"Okay," Takuya said as Agunimon walked off back to the hallway with Takuya following behind. He was getting very tired, he hadn't had enough sleep. Before long, they went into a room that was like a guest room. There was a bed along with a bedside table, a chair next to the wall, and a small bathroom. Takuya just yawned and crawl into bed.

"Have a good night sleep Takuya," Agunimon said as he turned off the lights.

"You too," Takuya said, not knowing that spirits don't go to sleep, as Agunimon left the room with the door closing behind him. Takuya starred blankly at the darkness before falling to a deep sleep.

* * *

Miaharpy: It seems like I will have to do chapters for this short story. Hoped you guys liked it so far. 

Takuya: ... Snore

Miaharpy: Yawn Great, Takuya is making me tired now! Don't worry, I will post chapter 2 shortly... I think. Please tell me how did you liked it. I'm also working on the next chapter for "My Digital Adventure". Realizes that her mom is home Shoot... hate reading and studing Spanish! I rather learn Japanese and read fanfics! Well... Till next time on "Lost Memories"!


End file.
